Frustración
by SisiInuKag
Summary: No podía aguantarlo más, ya era demasiado ¡Ella solo estaba embarazada, no enferma! Historia cortita.


Kagome se sentía frustrada. Admitía que le gustaba que Inuyasha se preocupara tanto por ella, pero definitivamente no podía pasar todos esos meses encerrada.

¡Estaba embarazada, no enferma!

Desde que comenzó a notarse su embarazo, Inuyasha ni siquiera la dejaba salir de la cabaña sola. Eran tan desquiciante.

Entendía que él se preocupara, sobre todo ahora que venía un bebé en camino, pero ella podía cuidarse perfectamente bien. Además Inuyasha siempre la seguía cuando ella paseaba por la aldea.

Nada podía pasarle.

—Kagome déjalo ya—hablo él viendo como la sacerdotisa caminaba de un lado para el otro—No iras—aclaro acomodándose frente al fuego donde Kagome estaba cocinando

— ¡Pero Inuyasha solo quiero ir al río!—grito molesta, ya estaba harta—Hace mucho calor—dijo apuntando el enorme sol que entraba desde la ventana

—Que no mujer, es peligroso—mascullo Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos

— ¿Qué tiene de peligroso exactamente?—consulto alzando una de sus cejas

—Podrías caerte al río o un monstruo podría atacarte—respondió encogiéndose de hombros

Kagome gruño molesta, esas eran siempre sus respuestas.

—No confías en mí—espeto cruzándose de brazos, no quería llorar por cosas así, pero las hormonas no le estaban ayudando mucho en su cometido

El medio demonio abrió la boca ¿Qué? Pero si él confiaba plenamente en ella, pero sabía que para cualquier demonio sería una presa fácil, aun cuando Kagome era una sacerdotisa muy fuerte, en su estado no podía esforzarse tanto.

Suspiro y se puso de pie.

—Oye Kagome…no llores—pidió Inuyasha acercándose a ella, lo último que quería era verla así

—Es que…no puedo…más—sollozo cubriendo su rostro con sus manos—No me dejas hacer nada y me siento tan inútil—argumento mientras miles de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas

Inuyasha trago pesado, sabía que las mujeres embarazadas se ponían terriblemente sensibles, ya había vivido la experiencia con Sango, pero vivirla con Kagome era completamente diferente.

Él haría todo por ella y su cachorro. Inclusive dejar que ella descargara su frustración con él. Después de todo hace tiempo que no visitaba el suelo.

Suspirando se acercó a ella—Lo lamento, no quiero que te sientas así—dijo atrayéndola a su cuerpo—Solo quiero que me entiendas ¿sí? No sé qué haría si les pasara algo—apoyo su mano sobre el vientre de su mujer

Kagome quito las manos de su rostro y le sonrió a Inuyasha. Definitivamente él sería un excelente padre.

—Lo sé—saco el rastro de lágrimas de sus mejillas—Lo lamento, estoy actuando como una loca—rio ella

—Quizás yo también soy culpable—le sonrió—Vamos, iremos juntos al río para que puedan refrescarse—anunció tomando su mano y dirigiéndose al bosque

La sacerdotisa se abrazó a su esposo—Gracias—susurro algo tímida. Inuyasha solo le dio un pequeño apretón a su mano y siguieron caminando

El atardecer había caído y la pareja se encontraba en la hierba admirando el hermoso evento. Inuyasha estaba recostado sobre las piernas de su mujer, mientras ella acariciaba sus orejas, que eran su pequeña debilidad.

¡Ojalá su bebé también las tuviera! Estaba tan emocionada con la idea de ser madre, más todavía si el bebé era con Inuyasha. Eran una familia.

— ¿Qué te gustaría que fuera?—interrogo Kagome rompiendo el silencio

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos—No lo sé, no lo he pensado—respondió él, el género no era una gran preocupación para el medio demonio, habían otras cosas que le preocupaban más que aquella

Por ejemplo que tanto humanos como demonios lo discriminaran por su condición.

Kagome lo noto en su semblante—No te preocupes, estoy segura que jamás permitirás que algo le pase—hablo ella sorprendiéndolo ¿Cómo lo hacía? Inuyasha sonrió, ella lo conocía más que nadie, inclusive que más que él mismo—Además…yo siempre estaré aquí—agrego ella acariciando su mejilla

—No lo dudo—asintió Inuyasha. Desvió su rostro y beso la palma de Kagome

Ella sonrió enternecida. Después de tantos años de conocerse, Inuyasha seguía siendo reservado con sus demostraciones de afecto.

Aunque desde que ella había regresado, él se comportaba mucho más atento. Más ahora que estaba embarazada.

Pero aún seguía sorprendiéndose cuando él hacía cosas como esas.

—Te amo Inuyasha—susurro mirándolo a sus hermosos ojos dorados

Él no perdió el tiempo y se levantó para besar sus labios. Esa era su forma de decirle que también la amaba. Ella no necesitaba que él se lo digiera, después de todo día a día se lo demostraba.

—Te amo Kagome—le susurro cuando se separaron

Aunque debía admitir que adoraba cuando él se lo decía.


End file.
